1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage container storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage container storage and transport apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient storage and transport of various beverage containers prior to and subsequent their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various holders and transport devices for beverage containers have been provided in the prior art. In use of such beverage containers subsequent to their consumption, they are frequently transported for recycling and the like. The instant invention sets forth an organization that is arranged to secure such beverage containers in column form permitting their sanitary and convenient transport to a recycling center as required. Examples of prior art storage container apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson setting forth a multiple container structure for mounting flexible polymeric trash can liners therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno sets forth a recycling bin wherein removable containers are mounted within each of a plurality of bin members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes sets forth a storage bin apparatus wherein a series of aligned bins utilize a single lid pivotally mounted overlying the bins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to Heller sets forth a multicompartment refuse container mounting flexible polymeric liners therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved beverage container storage and transport apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.